SAW: Legacy
by Bookreader2010
Summary: Its been 13 yrs since the infamous Jigsaw set his last trap & vanished. Rumors had spread that he had died, while others thought he was still alive. Now its 2023 & a new Game has started and new group has been selected to play the games. Can this group of people work together long enough for them to survive or will they succumb to their deadly fates as everyone else in the past has
1. Chapter 1

Scene: As the door to the room closes, you see a dark shadow figure leaving. The figure mumbles a few words of good luck and then the room is left in complete darkness. The room has an eerie quiet and for now a calmness to it. Suddenly the lights across the ceiling start coming on one at a time slowly filling the medium size room with light. Looking down you see 9 people scattered across the floor each with a device attached to their torsos. Then a tall, spikey haired man sits up and frantically looks around. Noticing the device that he is wearing, he tries to get it off, but it wont move. Spotting one of the other victims he runs over to there to wake her up.

"Ma'am, Hello! You awake!" He says as he begins to shake her. Slowly coming around she begins to kick and scream at him.

"Where am I? Who the hell are you?" she screams at him.

"Just calm down. I woke up here just like you ok. What's your name?" He asks her.

"Elena Copass and yours?"

"Alexander Randall Knight please to meet you Elena." He says as he quickly shakes her hand. "We need to wake everyone else up, so we can figure a way out of here." Then the two of them began to move around waking everyone up, till all 9 of them were awake.

"So does anyone know as to where the hell we are?" A man said with silver spikey hair and white baggy pants.

"I think I might know, but I am hoping that I am wrong though." Alexander said he was walking around the medium-sized room that had only one metal door and two boarded up windows.

"Well what is it?" Elena asked. Suddenly a T.V. in the corner of the room came on. Then a voice came from it.

"Welcome Zane, Roxanne, Skyler, Zero, Elena, Haruhi, Reed, Emily, and Alexander. I want to play a game. The 9 of you in this room all share a common bond which is that you take life for granted and none of you cherish it. Well today I want to see which of you do. All 9 of you are wearing a device I like to call The Hornet's Vest. You have 5 minutes to find your key, unlock your vest, and exit the room. If you fail to pass this test within this time, then your vest will detonate a small explosion only big enough to kill the person wearing it. Incase you are wondering as to where your key is then

think hard the answer is in the back of your minds

. Once you figured that out, then you will know where it is. Will the 9 of you be able to find your key to survival or will these be your last few moments? Let the games begin." The recording then stopped and a timer appeared on the T.V. ticking down from 5 minutes.

"He can't do this to us. Can he?" asked a woman who had reddish brown hair with multiple multi colored streaks as she tried to get out of her vest.

"That won't work. He has made these vest, so where they fit snug on us." the man with the silver spikey hair said.

"He said that the answer to finding our key is in the back of our minds." Alexander said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Another woman asked who had burgundy purple/red hair.

"Well whatever it means we need to figure it out and quickly." said a boy who had long wavy dark brown hair as he pointed to the T.V. Everyone then turned and noticed that they had already lost a minute.

"Ok everyone fan out and search this room from top to bottom for clues." Alexander said. Everyone then began to spread out searching the room. After a few minutes Elena backed up from a chest that was up against one of the walls.

"Guys I found a knife. You don't think we are suppose to cut it out of something do you?" she asked.

As Alexander took the knife from her, he heard the words replay in his mind from the T.V. _Think hard the answer is in the back of your mind._ "Quick Elena turn around." He said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Just do it. I think I know where the keys are." he said as she turned around. Lifting up her hair he noticed a small incision was made at the base of her skull and there he saw a key shaped object. "Shit!" He said.

"What! What is it!" she started asking as she began to panic.

"The key is literally in the back of our heads. The bastard wants us to cut them out if we want to survive." Alexander said. Looking at the T.V. he noticed that they only had 2 minutes left before the vests would detonate.

"Does anyone know anything about this?" asked Elena.

"Here give me the damn knife I'm not about to die for you people." Haruhi said as she came up and snatched the knife out Alexander's hand and cutting him in the process. She then pulled her hair up over shoulder and felt for the spot where they key was. Placing the tip of the knife over it, she began to cut into her skin. Shouting from the pain she had to cut a little deeper into her neck. After she was done she removed the knife from her neck and replaced it with her fingers. As blood poured out of the wound she felt around for the key and yanked it out of her neck and began to unlock her vest. Where she threw it into the far corner of the room. She then threw the knife down to the ground and walked out through the metal door. Everyone else began to cut the keys out of their necks by doing the same thing and throwing their vests into the same corner and leaving the room as well. The only two that were left with their vests on were Alexander and Emily. Alexander grabbed the knife and began to cut into neck as well. Feeling the tip of the knife dig into his skin caused him to shout from the pain. Finally cutting a big enough hole into his neck he was able to reach in and grab the key and unlock his vest too. He handed the knife to Emily, who had less than a minute to get out of her vest. She then placed the tip to the back of her neck.

"I can't do this" she said as she pulled it away with her hands trembling.

"Yes you can ok. Now you only have 30 seconds left." Alex said as he grabbed her hand and placed it back to her neck. She then began to cut into her neck and to get the key out. As she did this he began to step back away from her. With only 10 seconds left she pulled the key out and fumbled with it to get in the lock.

"It wont fit. The key doesn't fit for this lock." she said as she began to cry. Just as the timer hit zero they heard a soft beep and a light blink. Just then Emily was blown to bits as the other 8 vests detonated along with her. Standing there Alexander was hit with chunks of what was Emily and her blood. Walking out of the room, he saw the 7 people standing in the hallway looking at him covered in Emily's blood and flesh.

Elena who saw this started crying and sobbing. "Suck it up, you big baby its her own damn fault for not getting the vest off in time." Haruhi said.

"No that's not true she had her key, but it didn't work for the lock on her vest. It was the wrong key. It was like someone wanted her to die." Alexander said as he tried to wipe her blood and flesh off of his face with his sleeve, but all it did was just smear on him.

"Just great so were we not only kidnapped by a psychopath, but we were kidnapped by one with a sick sense of humor." Skyler said as she began to walk down the hall a little ways.

"Well what do we do now?" Roxanne said as she began to slide down the wall to sit.

"Well I do know we can't just stand here forever. I mean the obvious thing to do is to look for a way out and to see if he or she may have anyone else here in this death trap. Also if we don't do something about these cuts quickly we could be dead in a hour or two from blood loss." Alexander said as he began to walk down the hallway. As he walked down the hall he began to check each of the doors, but all of them were either locked or boarded up. Just as he reached the final door he heard a noise coming from behind it. Pushing it open he sees a room filled with different contraptions displayed through out, and eight different doors on the other side. "Guys get down here quick. I think I found something!" Alexander shouted to the others. Just before he stepped into the room he looked down and saw a trip wire running along the bottom of the door. As the others caught up to him, he put his arm out to keep the others from going in. "Be careful this placed is rigged with booby-traps." He said pointing to the bottom of the door. As everyone walked in and stepped over the wire, Zane accidentally tripped and caught the trip wire, which caused a metal door to close down by him locking them all in the room.

Just as before a voice came out of the walls.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen. I want to play a game."


	2. Chapter 2

"Good going genius. You just started the damn trap." Haruhi shouted at Zane.

"I'm sorry ok. I lost my balance. Its not like I meant too" He said as he was standing up.

"There are 8 keys hidden through out this room. One for each of the participants. You have 3 minutes to find your key, unlock your door and exit the room before you are locked in here forever." Then a little section of the wall slide down and a clock appeared, which started to tick down from 3 minutes. Alexander and everyone then split up looking for the key.

As Haruhi was searching she came upon this metal box that had some barbed wire covering the front of it with a hole in it, just big enough to fit a hand through and with her name carved in it. Looking at the box she noticed that it was made out of thick medal which she couldn't break into. Inside she saw a key dangling about half way in. Rolling up her sleeve she began to insert her hand into it, just as she got half of her arm inside of it a flame shot up and began to burn her arm. "Shit!" She shouted as she yanked her arm out which also caused her to cut her arm on the barb wire. Tearing a piece of her shirt off she tied up her arm to cover up the nasty cut and burn mark. When she looked back into the box the flame had died down. Looking at the clock she only had a minute left. Slowly she put her hand back inside and began to reach for the key. Just as before the flame came back up and began to burn her hand. Haruhi began to shout out again and reached further inside the box. When she was about shoulder length into the metal box, she was able to grab the key and pull on it, breaking the string. Pulling her arm out she saw she had black burn marks all over her hand and arm and most of the shirt she had used was also burned. Looking at the key she saw it had the number 6 engraved on it. Walking up to the door she opened it up and left, leaving the others behind.

Alexander looked around and saw a medium sized glass jar full of broken glass and rusty razors sitting on a wooden table with a label that had his name on it. Picking it up he saw the key laying at the bottom. Tipping the jar over he noticed that the type of lid it had was one where nothing could be poured out, but you could insert things into it though. Inserting his hand into the jar, Alex dug into the rusty razors and broken glass cutting his hand in the process. Finally reaching the bottom of the jar he grabbed the key and pulled it out, but as he did so he noticed that his hand wouldn't come back out. Alex struggled and pulled at his hand to get it out, that was then he noticed that on the inside of the lid was 3 pieces of medal that was fitted to cut his hand up if he was to try and pull it out. It was then he knew he was going to have to break the jar to get his hand, so standing back, Alex stretched his arm out and raised it over his head and brought his other arm in front of him to shield his eyes. Then with all his strength he slammed the jar down onto the table, breaking the glass jar and sending pieces of the now broken jar, the rusty razors, and the broken glass from inside the jar all over the place. Alex then open his hand and saw the key and noticed something was engraved on it. Noticing all the blood on his hand, he found a rag on the table and wrapped up it to stop the bleeding. On the key was the number 1, he then walked up to the door with the number 1 on it and left.

Walking upon a table Zero found a glass jar filled with a cloudy looking liquid with his name on it and beside it was another jar that appeared to be empty with Elena's name on it and with a card that read nerve gas. "Elena! Come over here!" Zero shouted to her.

"What is it?" she asked. As she got up there to him.

" I found this here with your name and this card" Zero said as he handed her the card. Looking into the jars the two noticed there keys were laying at the bottom. Zero's jar had a lid on it that was similar to Alex's jar. Which meant he was going to have to stick his hand into the liquid to reach his key. As for Elena's jar she knew she was going to have to open up the lid and try not to breathe in the gas to get to her key.

Putting his hand to the lid Zero began to push his hand through. As soon as his hand hit the liquid, he began to feel a burning sensation. Quickly he shoved his hand into the jar and grabbed the key. Pulling it out he saw his hand had started to turn a white-ish color from the liquid. Looking at the key he saw the number 4 written on. Then he unlocked the 4th door and left.

Elena looked up and saw she had a little over a minute left. She then took a deep breath and quickly opened the lid and grabbed the key but some reason her breath caught which caused her to take a breath of the gas. On her key was the number 7 which allowed her to leave the room.

Walking around Reed saw a table in front of her with a small stand on it. On the stand was her name and a card. The card said that she had to reach under the table and push a button to get her key. Looking under the table she saw a slot that would allow her to fit her arm into. Reaching under the table she slid her arm under till she found a button. Pushing the button she began to feel a stabbing sensation all over her arm which began to increase more and more. After a few seconds the feeling went away and she felt something drop into her hand. Pulling out her arm she saw she had a bunch of holes in her. She then took her key and opened up the 2nd door.

Roxy looked around and saw this medium-size clear tank in front of her with her name on it. Looking into the tank she saw a clear box with her key inside of it. She then climbed the short ladder that was on the side and began to lower herself into her freezing cold water. Taking a deep breath she dove for the bottom of the tank. She swam to the bottom and grabbed the lid of the box and slid it open and grabbed the key. Quickly she swam to the top of the tank and gasped for air. Climbing out of the tank she saw she had the number 5 on her key and left the room.

Zane looked over to the wall on his left and saw an arrow pointing up. Looking up her saw a key hanging from the ceiling. Walking up to the wall he noticed a bunch of hooks pointing out from the wall. He then grabbed a hook and began to climb up, but each time he stepped on or grabbed a hook it would stab him. Slowly he climbed to the top of the wall and reached out for the key. Just as he grabbed the key he slipped and fell to the ground. He could feel that he had broken a rib and began to gasp for air. On his key was the number 3 and he stood up and walked out of the room with a less than a minute to spare.

Skyler noticed that everyone else was starting to slowly leave the room and she knew she only had a short amount of time left. Not wanting to but stuck in this room forever she began to search the room more carefully for a key. Finally she stumbled upon a medal box with a bunch of wires criss-crossing over the opening and a card on it with her name. inside of the medal box was her key. So she began to reach into the box, but just as her hand made contact with the wires she felt a sharp electric feeling coming from it and she yanked her hand back. Looking around she saw she had only a minute left. Finally she balled up her hand into a fist and she shoved it down into the box and grabbed the key, but as soon as she grabbed the box closed up on her and sent a severe shock of electricity straight through her entire body. This feeling went on for about 20 seconds until it finally stopped and released her hand. Falling over Skyler couldn't really move, as she laid there she saw Zane leave the room and she knew she was running out of time. Gathering up all her strength she got her self up and walked to her door and shut it with 1 second left on the clock.


	3. Chapter 3

**ok this is the next chapter. Just want to say thanks to Rockstarr01 for her review and also thanks to a my sister for helping me when i had writer's block for this chapter. i do hope this chapter is good i worked hard on this. plz Read and Reivew and let me know i talk all critism because it will help me to become a better writer. so plz dont hold back.**

As Alexander sat in another empty room, he heard some one come in. Looking up he saw that it was Zero. "Hey you ok?" Alexander asked as he saw Zero's hand.  
"Yea I am fine. My key was in some bleach. What about yourself?"  
"Same mine was in a jar full of glass and razor."  
Next to come in was Reed, shortly followed by Zane, who fell to the floor grabbing on his ribs. "Are you ok Zane?" Alexander asked running over to him and helped pick him up.  
"I don't think so. I think I either bruised or broke a rib when I fell trying to grab my key." he said holding onto his left side.  
"Here let me look at it ok?" Alex asked him. Zane then lifted up his shirt and everyone saw his whole left side was bruised and a small part of his ribs was poking out of his skin.  
"How does it look? Because it hurts like a bitch right now." Zane said.  
"Well I am not going to lie your rib is broken. We need to get you to a hospital quick before it causes anymore damage to you." Alex replied back as he threw Zane's right arm over his shoulder and helped him stand up.  
"Where are the others at?" Reed asked.  
"I don't know maybe he split us up or something but we cant stay here to long or Zane could be in some serious damage if we don't get him fixed up" Alexander said.  
"Just leave me here guys. All I am going to do is slow you guys down." Zane said as he tried to breathe.  
"No! we are not leaving you here. We are all going to survive this and get out of here alive ok." Alexander said as he helped Zane sit down against the wall on the floor.  
"Well where do we go now?" Reed asked.  
"Well we have two doors one is labeled the attic or we go into the kitchen." Alexander said.  
"Lets try the attic" Zero said.  
Alexander then went over and picked up Zane and helped him walk over to the door and up the stairs to the attic.  
Opening up the door to the attic they immediately began to smell a musty old odor and slowly they began to ascend up the stairs with Zero being up the front. As he hit the top stair something popped out from the stairs and hit him in the shins. "SON OF A BITCH!" he yelled as he flew back and falling into Reed who caught him.  
"What happened?" she asked  
"Its another one of those damn booby-traps" he replied as he stood back up and began to check his shins that were not bruised.  
Finally getting into the attic area the four of them saw what appeared to be a surgical table with T.V. beside. Walking up to the table the group saw that there was a note on it. Alex helped sit Zane down and grabbed the note and began to read it.  
"Well what does it say?" Reed asked.  
" It says that this your test Reed. We have to strap you to this table, push a button and leave you here." Alex said as he handed her the note.  
As Reed began to read the note she started to cry and shake. " No! I can't. How does he expect some one to do this."  
Alex then grabbed a hold of her "Listen you are going to do this and you will do just fine ok. Nothing will happen to you. You have to do this though if you want to make it out of here alive." Reed then laid down on the table and Alex and Zero began to hook the straps around her ankles, wrists, waist, and head. Then they each set up these long vice like contraptions to her ankles, wrists, waist, and head. Alex looked at Reed and could see she was still scared and nervous. Leaning down he said " You will do just fine just pay attention to the rules and do as he says" then Alex walked and picked up Zane and the three of them walked back down the stairs to the previous room where they were in.

Laying there Reed took a deep breath and pushed the button on her remote, then the T.V. beside her came on.  
"Welcome Reed to your test. Your entire life you have watched others and observed them. Becoming obsessed with them and not living your life. Well tonight we are going to see just how much you know about the people you have watched. The contraption you are in is something I like to call the Iron Maiden, but with my twist to it. You will be shown 6 people, all you have to do is assign them there sin. For each you get wrong one of the vices you have on will slam shut on you, starting with your ankles and working up to your head. Get all 6 wrong and you will die, but get all 6 right and the medal straps will open and you can leave the room. Let the games begin."

The first person to show up was an older man by the name of Frankie Williams. To the naked eye Frankie looked like a normal person, but really he was a self-ish, self-centered person. All he cared about was him and his money. He even went as far as making sure that in his will no one would get anything in his family. Once Reed saw this man she knew immediately what his sin was. "Greed!" she said.

After a few seconds nothing happened, then the TV switched over to a young blonde haired woman. Her name was Tiffany Caldwell and she was about 26 years old. She thought she was the most gorgeous thing to ever walk on the face of the earth. She had money, cars, and more men than you could count. She would go out with a different man every morning and night. When Reed had first seen this woman she couldn't help, but feel sympathy for this woman and still did today. The only thing about this woman was that she couldn't figure out what sin was hers. She had both qualities of Lust and Pride. She had the qualities of Lust because of all the men she dated and how sex driven she was, but there was also qualities of Pride because the men she dated had to be rich and handsome. She had the best things money could buy, the sexiest clothes, the most expensive men. Laying on the table she couldn't make up her mind as to which. Finally she just said "Pride!". A second later she heard a beep and the device around her right ankle slammed shut, breaking the bone and causing blood to spurt out instantly. Reed bit down on her bottom lip hard to kid from crying out in pain.

Reed tried to keep her mind on the task as another picture showed up. This time it was of a little girl. Her name was Angel and she was about 10 years old. She had long brown hair that was put up into pony-tails and was wearing a little polka-dot dress with matching shoes and holding a cute a little teddy bear. Ever since birth Angel had everything handed to her on a silver platter. She had all these cute little dolls and teddy bears in room, but there was a little hole in her wall that all her to go to another room that no one knew about. In this room Angel had different kinds of knives and other things in there. She had practiced on her toys and small animals by slicing into them, stabbing them and even pulling their heads off. She had been patiently waiting to find the right person to go after and finally have her first human guinea pig to dissect and take her rage out on. She wanted to see what it was like to see the life go out of their eyes when she finally killed them. Looking at this little girl Reed had so many nightmares on what she did in this room, but the one thing for sure was she knew what her sin was and that was "Wrath!" she shouted.

Taking her time Reed went thru two more people and had her vices close on her left wrist. Reed knew she was going to have to get this one right because if she got it wrong then the device on her head would shut and more than likely kill her. The last picture that came up was of a man in his mid 30's. He was a very fit person who went to the gym every day. He always had to be in the best shape and expected the same out of his family. What no one knew though was when he was at home with his family, he would terrorize and beat them if they messed up or wasn't perfect. He was in top physical peak and his family was required to do the same. Not a hair fall out of place nor grade should fall lest they feel the stink of his fists or worse yet the belt. The man was smart, never striking where bruises could be seen or even hard enough for them to form.

Reed couldn't believe her eyes when she seen this picture because she knew immediately what his sin was and couldn't believe that it would be this easy. "Pride!" she shouted. Seconds later her devices opened up and she was able to sit up on the table. Slowly she stood up trying not to put any pressure on her right ankle and walked down the stairs to where the others were.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys here is the next chapter of my story. It took me a while to get this right. So i do hope i did a good job. Please read and Review.**

Skyler walked into the next room and saw three other people in there: Haruhi, Roxanna, and Elena. She had some problems still walking due to the fact that she had been electrocuted in the previous room. The other three were all scattered around the room looking for anything that could help. "Where are the others?" Elena asked.

"I don't know I was the last one out of the room. Maybe he split us up." Skyler replied.

"Well what ever is going on I can't wait any more." Haruhi said looking around the room trying to find a way out. As she kicked a box out of the way she saw a trap door hidden underneath it. "Found it" She said.

The three heard and moved over there as Haruhi opened up the trap door and walked down the stairs in to complete darkness. As Haruhi went to step down on to the last step, it gave way causing her to fall to the ground. "Dammit" She said as she picked her self up.

"What, what happened?" Roxanna asked.

"Nothing, nothing just be careful the last step gave way" Haruhi replied.

After all four girls made their way down stairs, they began to scour the walls for a light switch. Finally turning on the lights, the four found themselves in a long hallway with wallpaper ripped off and boards poking out of the walls. Walking down the hall the girls came upon two doors. One was labeled with Elena's name on it in a almost crimson red blood look and the other door was blank with a note on it. Haruhi walked up to the blank door and grabbed the note and read it as Elena walked up to her door and opened it and looked in to a room filled with complete darkness.

"I don't know if I can go in there." Elena said as she backed up.

"Look you need to go in there because I am not dying in this hell hole because of you." Haruhi said as she pushed Elena into the room and closed it.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Skyler asked her.

"Look she needs to get her trap done if we are to get through this door." She said handing Skyler the note.

"But she cant do that though. How can he expect her to make a decision like that.?" Skyler asked after finishing the note.

"Look I don't really care if she makes the decision or not. I am not dying in here, I already lost someone due to this Psychotic bastard." Haruhi said. Roxanna and Skyler both gave Haruhi a curious look. Then almost at the exact same time they both realized who she was talking about.

"That girl in the room we woke up with was that your sister?" Roxanna asked.

"What do you care if she was, she's dead now. That bastard took the only family I had and now he expects me to play along with his games like some lab rat. To hell with him. I am getting out of here alive and I am going to hunt his sadistic psychotic ass down and I am going to take my time killing him slowly. I want him to know when his death is coming like he did with my sister." Haruhi said as she tried her best not to take her anger out on them. Finally not being able to take it, Haruhi turned around and punched the wall behind her, making a whole in it. When she pulled her hand out she had blood all over it. Carefully she ripped a part of her shirt off and wrapped her hand in it.

Elena turned to try and open the door, but it was no use the door wouldn't budge. Turning back around she began to walk slowly into the dark room., until suddenly lights came on and she realized she had into the middle of the room. As she looked around she seen what appeared to be two females tied to chairs on opposite sides of the room with a brown sack over both of their heads. Walking over to one of them she took off the took off the brown sack and saw that it was woman with dark skin and dark hair and about early 30's. Slowly the woman started to come to and started panicking.

"Who are you? What have you done to me?" She asked Elena as she struggled to free herself.

"Calm down I didn't do this to you I am stuck here just like you. My name is Elena. I am going to untie ok we have to check on the other woman to make sure she is ok." Elena then knelt down and tied the woman's hands. " What's your name?" Elena asked the woman.

"My name is Nikohl Mathews" she replied as she stood up. The two of them then walked over to the other woman and removed the bag from her face as well.

Nikohl then ran over to her " Alice are you ok?" She asked her as she began to wake up

"Where am we?" Alice asked her.

"That's a good question. We woke up here" Nikohl replied.

" How do you guys know each other?" Elena asked them.

"She is my sister." Nikohl replied as she began to untie Alice.

As the three of them stood in the middle of the room. Suddenly from what sounded like it came from with in the walls a male voice was heard.

"Welcome Ladies to what I like to call the Nerve Gas Room. This room will slowly start to fill with Nerve Gas killing who ever isn't wearing a gas mask. The only thing is that there is two Gas Masks in this room. The three of you wonder why you are in this room and that's because you are connected. Alice and Nikohl hear have something they need to tell you Elena and if Alice remembers something she did about 18 years ago. Then she will know what I am talking about. You have 2 minutes till the gas begins to fill the room. Which of you wont be leaving this room alive? Make your choice."

"What is he talking about a secret?" Elena asked noticing the scared looks on both Nikohl and Alice as they did realize what he was talking about and who Elena was. " Tell me what he is talking about now!" Elena demanded.

"Look Elena 18 years ago I became pregnant, but at the time I wasn't prepared to have a child. So after the baby was born I gave her up for adoption to a family that would give her a better life than what I could give her. That baby was you Elena. I am your mother and Nikohl here is your Aunt." Alice as she tried to calm Elena down.

" You're my mother. This cant be." Elena set down and leaned against a wall. Elena was full of mixed emotions and didn't know what to say or do. Then one emotion slowly started to come up more and she began to get angrier and angrier. Suddenly she jumped up and tackled Alice to the ground. Hitting her as hard as she could. Nikohl came up behind to pull Elena off her, but Elena pushed her away. " How could you do that to me?! Why didn't you ever try to stay in my life?!" She screamed at her.

Alice just laid there letting Elena take out the 18 years of frustration out on her. Deep down she knew this would happen and for years she had blamed herself for not trying. Slowly Elena stopped hitting and began to cry more as she went over to the wall and buried her head in her hands.

Alice looked up and noticed that the had only a few seconds left. She then walked over to the wall and grabbed the gas masks. She gave one to her sister and then walked over to Elena and gave her the other one.

"No. I can't let you do this Alice. Let me be the one who dies." Nikohl said.

"Look I have done a lot a things in my life. Some I am not proud of, but I need to do this ok. I need to do something right for once." Alice said as she put the mask over Nikohl's head. She then walked over to Elena and put the mask on her head and leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. " I am sorry for what I did to you, but I always loved you. I do hope one day that you forgive me." she then walked to the middle of the room as the clock ticked down to zero. Just as the man had said the room began to fill with the nerve gas and Alice took in deep breaths. The nerve gas that came into the room was a new and faster strand and Alice began to cough up blood as it took effect. Suddenly she began to convulse and vomit and Alice fell to the ground dead. A few minutes later the vents were turned off and a noise was heard. The gas was then sucked back up into the vents and the door to the room was opened up allowing Elena and Nikohl to finally leave the room. As they left Nikohl bent down and kissed Alice forehead and closed her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Alexander, Zero, and Zane left the attic with Reed still hooked up to her trap. They then walked back down stairs and into the room that they were had been in just a few minutes before. "Well you guys ready to go in there?" Alex asked looking at the only other door which lead into the kitchen. " Sure lets get this over with." Zero replied as he pushed open the door and lead the way into the Kitchen. Inside the Kitchen was completely dark except for one small dim light that shone from the back of the room, but the three men could tell that there were what appeared to be two people sitting in chairs and an empty chair that set in front of them. As the door to the Kitchen closed behind them, the rest of the lights in the room turned on showing that there were two women tied down in a sitting position in the chairs. A machine that was to the left turned on and started pumping some kind of green liquid into their left arms. "Baby are you?" Zero asked as he ran over to the younger woman of the two. At that moment the voice once again began to speak just as it had before.

"Hello Zero for years you took revenge on anyone that you thought that had any involvement with the death of your mother, father and siblings. You allowed your emotions to take control of you and ruthlessly killed people by any means possible. Well as you see in front of you I have your girlfriend and the person who truly is responsible for killing your family. They are both being injected by a slow acting poison. I am going to give you one minute to decide to either kill yourself by sitting in the third chair and stick a needle into your arm. The machine beside you will then inject bleach into your blood system or you could stand there and do nothing. Therefore having your girlfriend and the woman both die. Once you have inserted the needle into you and push the button an antidote will then be applied to the women. Live or die Zero? Make your choice."

"No Xavier I cant let you do this. Please just let me go." Zero's girlfriend pleaded with him.

"Baby I have to. My past has finally caught up with me and there is no running anymore. You have to stay strong and keep going no matter what." He said as he bent down onto one knee beside her. "Just always remember that I love you no matter what and tell our son I love him." He said as he placed a hand on her belly when he felt the baby kick. He then kissed her belly and stood up and kissed her. " If it wasn't for her being here. I would let your ass rot right where you sit and wouldn't think twice about it. So don't even think I am doing this for you. I hope everyday you live that you remember what you have caused." Zero said to the older woman who stared back at him but refused to say anything back to him. Zero walked over to his chair and set down. He then ripped a part of his shirt off and made a tourniquet around his arm. Zero pumped his arm making sure a vein popped up and grabbed the needle to his right and inserted it into the vein. Reaching over he pushed a button on the machine which started to inject a yellow-ish liquid into him.

Immediately Zero felt a burning sensation that coursed through his veins. After a few seconds Zero started to scream out in agony as multiple spots of blood started showing up on various spots of his body. Zero then started to convulse and foam at the mouth while blood started seeping out through the multiple orifices of his body. Finally Zero's body came to a halt and his head fell to his side. "NO!" Zero's girlfriend began to scream and cry out. Seconds later a blue liquid came through the tube to the women's arms signaling that it was the antidote. Someone then walked into the kitchen behind and Alex and Zane saw that it was Reed. Walking over to her Alex saw that her ankle and arm were broken and helped her stand up. A light then turned on and illuminated a doorway on the other side of the room. The three of them made their way across the room and saw that a note was on there. Grabbing the note it said that the women would have to stay in that room, but no further harm would come to them and once the three of them left, they would be allowed to leave. Alex then helped untie the women and gave the note to them. He then headed out the door with Zane and Reed. As he left the room he could still hear Zero's girlfriend crying and just as the door closed he heard what sounded like someone being hit with something followed by a thud.


End file.
